1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small vehicle loading and transport deck for pickup trucks and more particularly to a small vehicle loading and transport deck for pickup trucks wherein the loading and transport deck is selectively positioned above the floor of the pickup truck bed so that a storage area is provided beneath the deck when a vehicle is positioned thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different loading and transport devices have been provided to enable the transport of all-terrain vehicles, etc. in the bed of a pickup truck. However, in those devices of which applicant has knowledge, there is no storage space beneath the small vehicle when it is positioned in the bed of the truck. Due to the lack of storage, which farmers and ranchers desperately need, the truck is normally used to pull a horse trailer or the like which has the all-terrain vehicle or other small vehicle mounted therein. When a trailer is used to transport a small vehicle such as an ATV, lawn mower, golf cart, etc., wear and tear on the trailer becomes an issue. Further, the fact that a trailer is pulled by the truck results in additional gas consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,423 discloses a vehicle attachment for transporting snowmobiles but the supporting deck is pivotally secured to the truck intermediate the length thereof which prevents the rearward portion of the truck bed from being used for storage as clearly illustrated in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,423.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,284 discloses a means for supporting one or more ATVs at the upper end of a pickup truck bed but the structure therein requires the use of additional ramps 40.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,075 discloses an apparatus for transporting recreational type vehicles but the apparatus disclosed therein does not provide adequate storage space beneath the vehicle being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,945 discloses a roll-out tilt deck for a truck but the same does not provide for a storage space beneath the object being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,123 discloses a vehicular transport attachment but the structure disclosed therein does not provide for adequate storage area being provided beneath the vehicle being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,100 discloses an apparatus for loading a truck box but the snowmobile disclosed therein is positioned on the floor of the truck box so that there is no storage space provided beneath the snowmobile being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,635 does disclose that a chamber is provided in the truck bed beneath the ramp but the apparatus disclosed therein requires use of a separate ramp in addition to the deck which supports the vehicle being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,820 discloses a carrier/lift for a truck bed which requires a separate supporting deck and ramps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,835 discloses a recreational vehicle loading and transport platform for pickup trucks but the structure therein requires ramps and supporting deck.
U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0237503 discloses a platform for a pickup truck but the same requires the use of separate ramps.